The Past and the Present, Reno's Story
by CaptainNickle7
Summary: It sets only a year after the Meteor Crisis. Reno's past, why, how he became a Turk. He deals with a few old enemies with the help of Yuffie. Just a note up. Anyone interested in taking over?
1. Remembering the Past

Note: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, I do own Ivy and Captain.  
  
Anyway, this is my first Final Fantasy fanfic. It's about Reno and Yuffie. There will be past scenes that will show how and why Reno became a Turk. Hopefully I can finish this fic. I may be a little too descriptive or not enough. Well, hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1: Remembering the Past  
  
The sky was dark, and the street lights reflected on the streets in Junon. Dogs barking were all one could hear. Walking on the lonely streets of Junon, an ex-Turk looked up at the sky, his red hair swaying with the light breeze. Reno had been an ex-Turk for about a year by now. His clothes were no longer uniform, but Reno wore it anyway, he grown to like it. 'It suits you anyway.', that's what Elena would say when he would visit her and Rude in Rocket Town.  
  
Reno started walking. The, now called, 'Meteor Crisis' was no more thanks to the Avalanche. Shin-Ra, gone, the only ones that survived were Reeve, the Soldier, and the Turks. But, no one cared about Shin-Ra anymore, all the company brought was pain and sorrow to everyone they passed by.  
  
"But I cared...once." Reno whispered to himself as he twirled his most cherished weapon, his nightstick. Reno liked being a Turk, proud to have been a Turk, but didn't love it. The only thing he loved about being a Turk was the Turk family. Tseng, Rude, Elena, and himself, one family. Even though no one ever showed it, they looked after one another. Of course, the family had to depart, like children growing up and leaving, or a member who passed away. Reno shook the thought out of his head. Memories seem to be flooding through his mind right now. All alone on the streets, what else would one think? About their life, that's what.  
  
Reno walked up to a building where he lived. A brown dog ran up to him and wagged its tail. Reno knelt down to the dog, whom a female, and petted her. She had a small scar on the left side of her face that was there since he met the dog. It was from fighting with other dogs, Reno thought.  
  
"Hey there Captain." Captain, it sounded like a male dog's name, but Reno had his reason.  
  
Captain sniffed Reno's inner pocket in his blue jacket. Reno smirked.  
  
"Found the piece of meat have you?" Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. Reno lifted the bag upside down, a slice of ham fell to the ground.  
  
"There ya go."  
  
Captain took the ham in her mouth and ate in two chews.  
  
"Sorry. All I ate was a sandwich." Reno slid his hand through his red hair. He then held Captain's face in his hands. Reno looked at Captain's eyes. They were dark blue, and had a hint of very light green.  
  
"Hey… your eyes are just like hers." Reno smiled. Just like her. He petted Captain once more and stood up.  
  
"Well, got to go now Cap. Good night." Reno walked in the building, wanting to lie down in his bed.  
  
  
  
Reno was lying down on his back on the bed. He stared at the fan on the ceiling. The room was a bit bluish with the help of his lamp. Reno sighed.  
  
"You could've been wandering the world by now, without orders by Shin-Ra." It was what you always wanted, I remember it too well.  
  
Reno rolled to his side. "You're the reason why I stayed as a Turk. But then…"  
  
I started to like being a Turk. I don't know why, I guess I liked the power.  
  
Reno closed his eyes, and remembered a laugh, full of joy. A young lady with short black hair, and a smile that was usual, just like his own smirk. Ivy, it wasn't her real name, it's just what she wanted everyone to call her. Her real name was Nicole, and that was it. No one in the Turks was ever to have a last name.  
  
Reno yawned. "And no Turk was to ever have a heart for love."  
  
And then, the red hair Turk fell asleep.  
  
"You passed the test Reno. You are now almost a Turk. " The man in front of him greeted. His name was Tseng, and he had Wutain features, along with long black hair. He was the calm type, it was easy to see, just by looking at him.  
  
"Almost? I thought I already was. That test, considering of being ambushed by Soldiers was a cinch. But, what was that other test for?"  
  
"To see you're level in machinery. You will be getting lessons on it from one of our Turks."  
  
"Oh… as long as I'm physically well, everything's fine with me."  
  
"So you think that anyone can enter the Turks?"  
  
"psh, yeah." In truth, Reno almost got knocked out by the soldier hiding in the shadows. The soldiers were armed, and well vested too. Luckily I have my baby here, Reno thought as he tapped his nightstick on his knee.  
  
"Well, you're a bit right and wrong. Shin-Ra chooses the members of the Turks and we have a reason to also. We don't just choose anyone."  
  
"Yeah, okay. When do I get the blue suit like yours?" Reno put his hands in his pockets, it was a habit.  
  
Tseng smiled. Reno was already getting annoyed with the test subject. "Soon Reno. Very soon."  
  
Tseng walked up to his desk and pressed the button on the phone receiver.  
  
"Ivy. Get a Turk uniform…" Tseng was about to turn to Reno.  
  
"Size large." Reno ended, knowing that Tseng was going to ask him.  
  
He grinned. "Turk uniform size large."  
  
Just after a few seconds Tseng called 'Ivy', there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Tseng said as he just stood in front of the window that looked over Midgar.  
  
The brown door opened, with a young woman walking in. A neatly folded blue Turk uniform in a plastic in her hands.  
  
The young woman had short black hair, blue eyes, and was just a few inches shorter than Reno. She was a Turk as well.  
  
The young woman walked up to Reno and handed him the Turk uniform.  
  
"I'm Ivy." She smiled, not a cold smile, but a warm sincere kind.  
  
Reno smirked.  
  
"Ivy, this is Reno." Tseng walked up to them.  
  
Ivy turned her head towards Tseng, and Reno noticed that Ivy had a small tail with her short hair.  
  
Nice... Maybe I should grow my hair…Reno thought.  
  
"Reno, Ivy's our best in bombs, guns, weapons. She will be the one to teach you machinery."  
  
Ivy shrugged. "I've never been a teacher. I'll try my best though. Should I show Reno around Shin-Ra?"  
  
"If he'd like." Tseng looked at Reno.  
  
"Whatever." Reno shrugged.  
  
"alright." Ivy put her hands on her sides.  
  
"Reno, you should go change in the in the lockers down the hall. Ivy, show Reno to the lockers."  
  
"Yes sir." Ivy saluted, for her own amusement.  
  
Ivy took Reno's arm and led him out of Tseng's office, closing the door behind them.  
  
Ivy released Reno's arm and walked by his side.  
  
Reno glanced at Ivy, who walked straight, but calm.  
  
"You know, I've never thought that there would be a Turk that's not like Tseng."  
  
Ivy stopped walking, she turned to Reno.  
  
"What, you thought all Turks were 100% like Tseng? No way. We're calm, and that's were similarities end, I think."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You look quite young. How old –"  
  
"I'm seventeen." He answered, with no anger. "How about you?"  
  
"Me? Never ask a woman's age Reno." Ivy giggled, not answering Reno's question. " Especially the head of the Weapon's Department here, Scarlet." She mumbled while giggling.  
  
Reno's hearing was better than well. "Scarlet?" Reno shook his head. Talk about that later. "So are you gonna tell me or not?"  
  
Ivy smiled. "I don't really care, but since you do, I just turned 20."  
  
"20, you look younger than-"  
  
Ivy held up a hand. "Don't kiss ass yet Reno. Especially to me. Just, kiss ass to Tseng, Shinra, Heidggar, and everyone else."  
  
"You mean the big man, -men."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, I never thought there would actually be a Turk with red hair."  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"Well it's true." Ivy cocked her head a little to the side.  
  
"All the Turks I knew, or heard of, had black hair-well, except for one, he's bald."  
  
Reno blinked. "Bald?"  
  
"Yeah, his name's Rude. He's much like Tseng, but really quiet, and he always wears sunglasses. Rude's a great hand to hand fighter, no guns, just his hands. I try to liven him up a little, but guess I can't get to him. Maybe you'll be able to make him talk."  
  
"I'll try, teach." Reno joked. It wasn't great, but it did win another smile.  
  
"I think we're going to get along very well." Ivy slid her arm around Reno's elbow, and they started walking again.  
  
Eyes opened, revealing a bright green color. Strands of red hair in his face, Reno sat up in his bed. Reno searched around the room form where he sat. He looked at his alarm clock that was on the side table, it read three sharp in the morning.  
  
"Damn, I was just a kid then." He put his hand to his forehead. Joining the Turks may have been the best and worst thing that has happened to me. I don't even know anymore, but... It's so fucking late now. I could never go back to the past. Reno sighed. The past is the past, and that's that, just-  
  
"Just memories." Reno stood up in his bed, and stretched.  
  
"This is the present. Better make something out of it." He pulled off his grey shirt and hopped off the bed.  
  
No more lying around, working as a mechanic was all shit. Time to get out! Get out and travel, without orders from Shin-Ra.  
  
"Just choose what you think is right." Ivy's sweet voice ringed in Reno's ears.  
  
"I guess so Ivy."  
  
Reno walked towards his dresser and snatched a comb and walked in his bathroom.  
  
Reno combed the sides of his hair, then the top, all upward. A small grin formed on his lips, as a Turk to now, everyone thought that Reno didn't comb his hair. They were so wrong. He'd just gel it a very little bit and comb it up.  
  
Reno dropped the comb in the sink, turned on the faucet and just splashed some water on his face. He then grabbed a small towel, walked out of the bathroom, all while wiping his face. Reno headed to a single chair, and grabbed his Turk uniform. Slipping on and off parts of clothing, he was changed in just a matter of seconds.  
  
Reno then paused.  
  
"What am I going to bring?" Reno walked up to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He grabbed two duffle bags, one quite large, and stuffed all his clothes, which he didn't really have much, in one. Reno folded his thin blue bed sheet, a small pillow and dumped them into the other duffle bag. Following by was a sac of gil, and two novels.  
  
"And people thought that I didn't read." Reno couldn't be a Turk if he couldn't read and write as well. There were many things people assumed of Reno, and many they assumed wrong. He adjusted his sunglasses which lay on his forehead, and put his wallet in his pants pocket, with a small chain attaching to the belt holder.  
  
He grabbed the two duffle bags in one hand, and swung a duffle bag over his shoulder. Reno grabbed his helmet, and set of keys with the other. He then reached over the table and grabbed his nightstick. While opening the door knob, Reno looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Going now." The door opened, and he walked outside.  
  
  
  
The metal garage door opened, releasing some noise, but not too loud. Captain followed the ex-Turk towards the motorcycle. Her blue eyes looked up at his tall figure. Reno looked down at Captain.  
  
"I'll be leaving."  
  
Not knowing what Reno actually said, but knowing what he was doing, Captain's ears fell down. She sat, and stared at the ground. Reno knelt down next to the brown dog.  
  
He put a gloved hand on her head.  
  
"I'm sorry… but I have to go." Captain licked Reno's cheek. Reno shook his head, he knew Captain for just a few months, but it felt as if he knew the dog since he was a kid.  
  
He frowned. Reno didn't want Captain to live on the streets anymore. Paranoia hitting him, Reno looked at Captain.  
  
"Do… do you want to live with someone I know?" Hopefully that certain someone would let him.  
  
Captain just stared at Reno. She cocked her head to the side. Then, the furry brown tail wagged. Reno smiled.  
  
"Good. He has a daughter too. I'm sure she'll love you, but, I'm not too sure about him."  
  
"It's going to be a long ride, journey, but hey," He glanced at Captain, and smirked, "It's going to be our little adventure to Rocket Town."  
  
Reno walked up to a silvery object that shined in the night. A machinery that roared when driven, a motorcycle. Reno bought the beauty a long time ago, but he rode it only when he had a chance, Turks are busy people. A motorcycle that was perfect for him.  
  
"With a passenger seat." Reno walked up to the connecting seat and stuffed his duffle bags securely on the bottom. He opened the side door to the passenger seat, and held it for Captain.  
  
"Here ya go Captain. Use the bathroom already?" Captain just jumped on the seat and curled her small body.  
  
"Guess that's a yes. Okay then." Reno closed the door, and put on his black helmet. He twirled his keys while walking to the other side of the motorcycle. Reno sat down on his seat and started the engine. The motor purred, then as Reno pulled out of the garage, the motor growled like a lion.  
  
"Next stop, Costa Del Sol!" Reno yelled as he and Captain drove down the street of Junon, with the growling of the motorcycle echoing. 


	2. Meeting the Present

Note: Yeah, I'm not sure I'm going to continue this. It was a good idea at first, but then… oh well. Hope y'all like it!  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the Present  
  
Out on the sea was nicer than Reno thought. The sea gave out a great shine under sunlight. The fresh air was nice to breathe in, and the sky had just turned blue. Sea gulls flew across the ship, while the brown dog, Captain, tried to chase them. Yet, the ship, metal, made nature look ugly. Still, it was quite nice. Turks never used a ship to travel; it was up in the air, a helicopter, never ships.  
  
Sitting on the steps on the top level of the ship, Reno viewed the scenery. Only ten gil to get a ride on the ship. Reno stood up and walked down the set of steps towards Captain.  
  
"Nice try Captain. But you can't catch those sea gulls." Captain looked at Reno, then looked at some sea gulls perched on a rail. Reno was left alone to himself as Captain started chasing sea gulls again. Reno shook his head.  
  
"Never-"  
  
"Hey!" A voice interrupted.  
  
Reno turned around to see who the person was. Just another sailor. The sailor, who was just a bit shorter than Reno, walked up to him. The sailor had chiseled features and black hair.  
  
The young sailor smiled. "You look dehydrated."  
  
Reno frowned. "No."  
  
"Yes you do-"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
The sailor raised a hand. "Okay, okay. But do you want to buy a drink? Only 135 gil." He held up a small can of juice.  
  
"Only 135 gil? That's kind of steep for a small can."  
  
"Uh…. "  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'll have one."  
  
The guy's head perked up. "Really? Alright!" He gave Reno the small can of juice. Reno gave the sailor 135 gil.  
  
"Thank you sir!" The sailor thanked as Reno walked away.  
  
The wind blew harder as Reno walked towards the railing. His red hair swayed, and his jacket and shirt fluttered to the side. Reno opened the juice can and took sip. The juice wasn't bad, strawberry kiwi.  
  
Reno yawned; it was getting boring around the ship. Already noon. Earlier, he slept in his passenger seat on his motorcycle, while Captain slept near some boxes.  
  
A Soldier guard walked past Reno. Soldier was still around, but were just guards now. Same blue uniform, helmet, and weapon.  
  
"Hey guard!"  
  
The guard stopped on his heels and spun around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Reno noticed that he was holding a juice can as well. That sailor was making business alright. "When is this ship going to reach Costa del Sol?"  
  
"In just about an hour. No longer."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The guard nodded and started walking again.  
  
"Ho-boy…" Reno drank his juice all at once.  
  
  
  
The ship did arrive at the Costa del Sol port in just about an hour. Reno walked down the stairs to the lower level of the ship, with Captain by his side.  
  
The gate opened up, and a bridge was let down.  
  
"Thanks for the lift everyone!" Reno waved, without looking back. He was just a few inches from his bike, until a coated figure fell from above and landed on his bike.  
  
"What the hell?" Reno ran with Captain following. Captain barked.  
  
The small figure started the motorcycle and drove off onto the bridge. Reno ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Shit!! Come back here!!!"  
  
From the connecting bridge the bike made it to the helipad. Reno ran faster. The motorcycle wobbled and spun around. Reno stopped running and stared.  
  
"HELP!!" A high pitched voice cried from the motorcycle.  
  
"A girl?" Reno ran up to the spinning bike and jumped on the passenger seat. The coated figure ducked their head down with their hands still gripping on the bike handles.  
  
Reno moved to behind the figure, and put his hands on the handles.  
  
"Release your foot!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Release your damn foot from-"  
  
"Alright!" The coated figure released their foot from the engine starter. Reno replaced it with his foot and pushed on it. The motorcycle came to a quick halt, creating black lines on the pavement and a screeching noise.  
  
Reno could hear the person breathing hard. Quite in shock were they. Captain ran up to Reno and growled at the person.  
  
Reno, who was angrier than ever, yanked the hood from the person's head. A girl. A girl with short brownish blackish hair, and a head piece.  
  
The girl turned around, with a merciful face.  
  
Reno blinked, Ivy? No… Ivy had a tail with her short hair, and this one is too young.  
  
"uh… I can explain, really…"  
  
"yeah right." Reno grabbed the top part of her coat and lifted her up. He turned her around, so that she faced him.  
  
Reno paused. The girl looked familiar to him. Where had he seen her before?  
  
The girl blinked her brown eyes. She smiled widely.  
  
"Hey! Hey! You're a Turk right? What's your name… um… Rick? Wait… Reno! Reno's your name right? Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah. And you were with Avalanche? With blonde spiky hair Cloud, right?"  
  
Now Reno remembered the girl. Short teenager, with a boomerang like weapon, outfit considering of a turtle neck tank top showing the waist, and white shorts.  
  
The ninja girl from Wutai.  
  
The girl nodded rapidly. "Yeah! We made truce with you and the other Turks, remember? In the tunnel? Midgar?"  
  
Reno frowned. "Yes, I remember. … Name's Yuffie…?"  
  
Yuffie nodded, "Uh huh! See? You do remember!"  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi was the ninja's name. She had join Cloud's group after bumping into them a few times. She had been deceitful yet. Yuffie's first encounter with the Turks had been at her own home, Wutai. Being kidnapped along with one Turk, Elena, by Don Coreno, she had seen Reno and Rude in action. Calm and serious they were.  
  
Yuffie clasped her hands together. "Good! So you can let me down? I'm so sorry for stealing your bike!"  
  
"I'll let you go… except…"  
  
Reno opened Yuffie's coat. Cloud had warned Reno of Yuffie when the two crossed paths once.  
  
"Just don't trust her. She's very sneaky, so just be on your guard if you ever meet her."  
  
"Hey! Pervert!!!" Yuffie fisted Reno's chest. But, Reno, being stronger, didn't feel anything.  
  
Reno found his sac of gil attached around Yuffie's waist. He looked at Yuffie, who merely gave a weak smile and laugh.  
  
"What else do you have of mine, other than my money, and my coat?"  
  
Yuffie shook her head. "That's it! I swear!"  
  
Reno's eyebrow twitched. He knew she was lying. "I don't believe you."  
  
This girl was kind of amusing for some reason. Reno couldn't help laugh.  
  
Yuffie, however, was in no mood for laughing. She slipped out of the coat.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"No way Turk!" Reno spun around as Yuffie grabbed his wallet, but was pulled back by the chain that was attached to the wallet.  
  
Reno grabbed Yuffie's arm and locked her other behind her back.  
  
"Ouch! Be gentler at least!!"  
  
"I'm a Turk, remember?"  
  
"Dang…"  
  
"Now, give me everything you stole from me." Reno pulled Yuffie's arm.  
  
"Alright, alright!! Gawd!!"  
  
"Good." Reno released Yuffie. He put his wallet back in his pocket.  
  
Yuffie untied the sac of gil from her waist, pulled out the bed sheet from her back, and returned Reno's materia she snatched from his nightstick.  
  
"Here…." Reno yanked all of his belongings from Yuffie's hands. Reno observed his materia, making sure that they were his. Damn the girl was good at stealing.  
  
"Thank you. Now, go along and steal from someone else kid." Reno waved his hand and walked towards his bike.  
  
Yuffie put her hands on her sides.  
  
"Fine then. I'll just didly doo out of here, steal from someone, since I am a kid. Goo' bye Turk." Yuffie walked away, with her nose upward and arms crossed.  
  
"Thank god." Reno knelt down next to Captain. "Annoying wasn't she Ca-"  
  
"HEY MISTER, CAN I HAVE MY BALL BACK?!!" Yuffie's voice was heard from afar.  
  
Reno looked over his shoulder. There Yuffie was, waving like a little immature kid, from the beach. She grinned, and then ran off.  
  
"A kid alright,." Reno rolled his bright green eyes. A smirk formed on his lips, "and amusing as well."  
  
Reno looked up at the clear blue, white cloud covered, sky. He never really noticed… but Yuffie did look a very little bit like Ivy. Just a very little, no more, Reno added. 


	3. 'Three's a Crowd Y'know'

Chapter 3: 'Three's a Crowd Y'know'  
  
Walking up the steps from the small inn at Costa del Sol, Reno put his sunglasses in front of his bright green eyes. Costa del Sol was bright with sunlight, and pavement, a yellowish color. His motorcycle, on the helipad, with a sheet over it to prevent the metal from heating up from the sun rays. Some bikini clad woman was a trusted watcher, she just tanned on her boyfriend's small plane. Her skin was white as snow, hence the tanning. She said she'll watch Reno's bike.  
  
"But no need. This here town has good people."  
  
And so, Reno trusted the woman.  
  
"It's so freakin' hot." Reno looked back at the inn he stayed at. Captain couldn't stand Costa del sol, last time Reno saw her was in the bathroom, lying down on the cold tile.  
  
Reno looked down at his clothes, same pants, but a short sleeved white shirt. Reno, putting aside his coolness, was never used to wearing anything different , from his Turk uniform, out. But… He did his best, and very to be exact, to still look cool and calm.  
  
Reno glanced over at the bar. He looked sadly at the Costa del Sol bar. Reno was the best known drunk in Shin-Ra, following was his best friend, Rude. Like Reno said, it was too hot, too hot even for getting drunk.  
  
"Damn." Reno wiped his forehead with his forearm. He made his way towards the steps that led to the beach. At least there is a breeze, Reno added.  
  
  
  
The breeze was there alright, along with the ocean that sparkled from the sunlight, and hot sand, tanned muscle men, and tanned sexy bikini clad women. Sitting on a beach chair, fully shaded under a large umbrella, Reno rested. Behind the sunglasses, his bright green eyes explored the beach.  
  
"There's only one route to get to North Corel." Reno thought for a moment. There was a train track route from a ruined reactor to North Corel. But there was a problem, before the ruined reactor was a rocky up hill path. Just how was a motorcycle going to get up that?  
  
"Well… I guess I'll just ram it up." Although he didn't want to. Reno put his hands behind his head, and relaxed. The train track route was the same one that both Shin-Ra and Avalanche used to catch the Huge Materia. He knew how Shin-Ra failed to obtain all the Huge Materia.  
  
Reno saw a muscle man, and a bikini clad girl playing in the water. Seeing the girl smile, and the guy happy as can be made Reno think. He could've been there, in the water, smiling and laughing along with Ivy. Reno pushed the thought out of his mind.  
  
Regretting the past was for people who were lonely. Losers.  
  
"And there's no way I'm going to be one." He whispered.  
  
"Become one of what?" A feminine voice asked from behind.  
  
Reno turned his head around, only to face a familiar face. His face turned into a scowl, which the girl returned with a grin.  
  
"What do you want Yuffie?" his voice low and annoyed.  
  
Yuffie put her hands behind her head, her short brown hair flowing in her face.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just kicking back. " She then gave a glare at Reno. If looks can kill. "And stealing, like the little devious kid I am."  
  
Reno got off from his chair, stood up and petted Yuffie's head. He then started walking. "Good. I'm glad you obeyed my order, lil' Yuff."  
  
Yuffie stared daggers at Reno's retreating form. She jogged towards Reno. Reno just looked forward as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"What now?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Where you headed?" Walking at Reno's pace, Yuffie looked at the Costa del Sol bar.  
  
"No of your business. Now leave."  
  
"…" Yuffie cast another glance at the bar. Her brown eyes then looked up at Reno, who was almost a whole head taller than her. Yuffie shrugged her small shoulders.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good.-" Reno blinked and stopped walking. "What?"  
  
"I said, ALL, RIGHT." Yuffie waved good bye and headed towards the Costa del Sol bar before Reno could say anything else.  
  
Reno scratched his head through his red hair.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
  
  
"C'mon girl. I'm getting a bore out of this place." Reno reached over the bed for his two duffle bags. Reno realized that Costa del Sol was just a place for relaxation, which wasn't what Reno had in mind. Captain as well didn't like Costa del Sol, the number one reason: it was hot.  
  
Captain walked out from the nice cool bathroom and sat down. She stretched her furry brown neck, then looked at Reno.  
  
"Yeah. We're going. This isn't my kind of place… right now."  
  
Captain walked up the stairs, with Reno following.  
  
The two companions made their way to the helipad. Reno walked towards the small red plane, there was the same bikini clad woman, now sitting with her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey there! Going already?" The woman waved.  
  
"Yeah, this isn't my kind of place unfortunately. Thanks for looking after my bike."  
  
"No prob. " She smiled and went back to talking with her boyfriend.  
  
Reno walked over to his sheet covered motorcycle. Reno yanked the sheet off, folded it, and placed it in his duffle bag. Reno stuffed his bags in the passenger seat, while Captain jumped on the seat and lay down.  
  
Reno slipped on his helmet and sat on his seat. The engine started and roared.  
  
Reno drove under the bridge along the yellow brick road.  
  
"RENO!!! WAIT!!" A very familiar voice cried.  
  
Reno's motorcycle screeched to a halt. He looked over his shoulder. There she was, again, this time, running to Reno, with a muscle man running after her.  
  
Gloved hands gripping the handles repeatedly, Reno looked at Captain.  
  
"Should we save her?"  
  
Blue eyes looked at Reno, then at the ninja behind them. The small brown body stood up and Captain's black wet nose pointed to Yuffie.  
  
"I guess that's a yes, I was thinking the same thing." Reno turned the engine on, and did a U-turn. The motorcycle drove down. As Reno reached near Yuffie, he stuck his arm out to her. As he passed by Yuffie, Reno grabbed her arm and yanked her behind him. Reno made another U-turn and drove up, heading to the exit of Costa del Sol.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Yuffie wrapped her arms around Reno's lean waist and looked back at the muscle man that stopped chasing. She stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Don't make me cut your tongue out." Reno threatened without turning around to Yuffie. Yuffie quickly pulled her tongue back in her mouth, and clamped her mouth shut.  
  
Yuffie looked down at the brown dog that was lying down on the passenger seat. Captain lifted her head up and stared at Yuffie. Captain then settled her head down and slept.  
  
"Nice dog ya got there. What's with the scar?" Yuffie slapped her mouth with her glove covered palm. She just blurted it out.  
  
"It runs in our group. Any more questions, princess?"  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Hey nothing. Just be quiet until we're out on the field. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, ye-"  
  
"Ah ah ah, be quiet. Didn't you listen?"  
  
Yuffie scowled at the back of Reno's head. Not only was he mean, his red hair tail was flying in her face! Yuffie ducked her head and looked at the passing scenery.  
  
In just a few seconds, Yuffie saw green, blue and brown. The field. She listened alright. Yuffie leaned over to Reno's ear, grinning.  
  
"CAN I TALK NOW?!" She screamed, loud enough to go beyond the helmet.  
  
"WHAT THE-" Reno screamed as he released the handles. He put one hand on his right ear, and the other back on the handle. Reno put the motorcycle to a quick halt. The force pushed everyone forward, then backward, sending Yuffie off the bike. Yuffie tumbled on the grass.  
  
Reno looked at Captain, who was a bit frightened herself. "Sorry about that Cap. Just had to do that."  
  
He pulled of his black helmet then cast his eyes to Yuffie, who jumped up from lying down, and only to fall back on the green grass.  
  
Yuffie rubbed her head, then her hip. "Ouch… ouch!!" She snapped her head up and glared at Reno.  
  
"Ugh… I don't know why I even cried out to you."  
  
Reno turned around and put his chin on his palms, elbows leaning on the seat. "You know, I don't know why myself." He then looked up at the blue sky, thinking. "I know that was all set up to get a ride."  
  
"Why would I set up a plan just to ride with you and get shoved off the bike?"  
  
"Well, you want a ride for some reason, and you didn't get shoved off, you were merely pulled off by the force of the motorcycle halting. Does that explain?"  
  
Yuffie stood up and dusted herself. "No not really."  
  
"I know you wanted a ride though. I just know. Now tell me, why did you want a ride?"  
  
He rested one forearm on the seat. That was all planned, Reno knew. Probably stole something from the guy, so he can start chasing, and she would start calling out to Reno. In short words: The stealing, the chasing, the yelling.  
  
Yuffie looked away. Reno was sharp. He knew the plan: stealing, chasing, yelling. All because she wanted a ride, and a few materia as well. She had to time everything. Once Reno was driving out form the helipad, she stole the guy's surfboard, he yelled, she ran, he chased, she yelled and dropped the damn surfboard.  
  
"Oh Yuffie… I have a small length of rope in my duffle bag. If you don't tell me why you need a ride then I think you can talk to Mr. Rope." He gave a cold smile.  
  
Yuffie paled. She still hasn't taken the rope escaping lessons seriously, actually, she skipped all the lessons. Yuffie spat in disgust, even after what happened with Don Corneo, she still didn't care about those lessons.  
  
"Damn.." She looked up at Reno, who was still smiling that cold smile. Yuffie swallowed, as well as her pride. "Alright!! The reason I wanted a ride was because I want to go to Wutai."  
  
"Why me? Is it because you couldn't get your thoughts of me out of your head? Because you had fantasies of me, the dreamy ex-Turk?"  
  
Yuffie happened to still have her disgusted face plastered on. "Yuck!! No way. You just happened to be the only one who was actually leaving."  
  
Reno still stared at Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie heaved a sigh.  
  
"And.. You were the only one I knew, or happened to seen before."  
  
"Hmm. That's a good reason…. I guess."  
  
"Hey! It's a huge world for a teenager like me! And I'm a girl!!" Yuffie pointed to herself.  
  
"And you wanna trust a male, once your enemy, with you, a female teen? Oh yeah, and don't forget I am older than you."  
  
For some reason, Yuffie couldn't counter that one, and Reno knew that. It's just that she had a feeling to ride with this red hair ex-Turk that sat on the bike in front of her.  
  
Yuffie clasped her hands together.  
  
"Can I just ride with you until further notice?" She tried to give the cutest brown puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"  
  
"Three's a crowd y'know."  
  
"Three? There's only you."  
  
"Uh hum."  
  
Captain then jumped up and barked, while wagging her tail.  
  
"The dog counts?"  
  
Reno nodded slowly. "Yup."  
  
Yuffie put her hand on her waist, while the other left out, directing to Captain. "But… just a dog!!"  
  
Captain made a squeaky noise.  
  
Reno shook his head. "Not to me she isn't."  
  
"Fine, but, she's only a half!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ugh!! Can I just go with you-" Yuffie saw Reno glance at Captain. "With you TWO?" She asked in a low voice through cringed teeth.  
  
"What do you think Cap?"  
  
Captain barked and wagged her tail.  
  
Reno turned around and started the bike engine. "Alright, get on ninja princess."  
  
"WOO HOO!! THANKS!" Yuffie jumped behind Reno.  
  
"Just a few conditions." Reno said as he gave Yuffie his black helmet. Yuffie slipped on the helmet and buckled it securely.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"No stealing, remember Mr. Rope, and Mr. Electrically*charged*nightstick, oh yeah, and Captain over there." Reno's demand was followed by a bark.  
  
"okay…"  
  
" No deceiving, much like no stealing. Know the consequences. And… I'll think of some more on the way. But for now, follow them, alright?"  
  
"Alright…" yeah right Turk.  
  
Best be on your guard Reno. "Good." His eyes looked at the mountains. "Now wrap your arms around this beautiful waist of mine and we're off!!"  
  
Reno drove, with Yuffie almost falling off again. She held on tight to Reno's waist.  
  
Her brown eyes looked up at the sky, once she gets the chance, Reno will be regretting to ever have even save Yuffie from the muscleman.  
  
Because Yuffie Kisaragi never obeys anyone, especially to a Turk! 


	4. Author's Note

A Note from Captainnickle7  
  
Okay, I'm sorry, but I can't continue this fanfic. It was a great idea once, but I just can't get anything on the Microsoft Word for this fic.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed me!:  
  
Sabacat and sWeETLuvLygUrL  
  
I'm glad you liked this story. If one of you, or anyone, would like to continue this fic, please e-mail me. I'll choose by who e-mailed me first and a good reason why you want to continue this fic.  
  
Oh well, thanks! I loved typing this story at first. Reno is my all time favorite character in Final Fantasy 7! But I just don't have any more ideas… -cries-.  
  
-Gets back up- sniff.  
  
So, that's all folks!  
  
- The Captain 


End file.
